


Betrayal

by Jessica14



Series: The Avatar [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Airbender Ochako Uraraka, Airbending & Airbenders, Avatar Midoriya Izuku, Earthbender Iida Tenya, Earthbending & Earthbenders, Endeavor sucks, Firebender Bakugou Katsuki, Firebending & Firebenders, Hurt Midoriya Izuku, Iida Tenya is a Good Friend, King Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, M/M, Mentioned Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, My heart hurts for my bby, Pining Bakugou Katsuki, Pining Midoriya Izuku, Prince Todoroki Shouto, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Iida Tenya, Protective Uraraka Ochako, Sad Todoroki Shouto, Tell me what you think, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Uraraka Ochako is a Good Friend, Vague, Waterbender Asui Tsuyu, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica14/pseuds/Jessica14
Summary: Todoroki is forced to follow orders by his father, with no choice he is forced to go against his friends. Luckily, a certain blonde and Midoriya's friends are there.These events teach Midoriya about betrayal and has him wishing he was never the Avatar.





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a oneshot, yes i know it's vague and I did that on purpose. I was thinking of making this a series but I want to know what you guys think. 
> 
> The shows and characters aren't owned by me!! They belong to their rightful creators and I recommend thst you guys watch these shows! They're super fun and hilarious!
> 
> :)

“Just! Give me a _moment_!” Midoriya shouted, eyes squeezed shut as he sent a blast of air to his friends. They stumbled back in surprise. “Just…leave me alone,” he whispered, tears hanging on his lashes.

Uraraka gazed at him sadly, before she left the room with Iida.

The door slammed shut loudly.

He couldn't believe it, his hands shook when he tried to cover his face with them. The scene replaying in a loop constantly in his head no matter what he did. His breaths came out short and quick leaving him breathless and lightheaded.

The room spun and the floor slammed in his face leaving him blinking blearily at the wall. Hot tears slid down his cheeks.

  
_“Shouto! Thank god! I don't know why there's a fleet of firebenders attacking us or why Kacchan is leading them,” Midoriya mumbled, nervously. Nimble fingers grasped the offered hand. “Shouto?” The question was soft and hesitant when hot fingers squeezed his hand firmly._

  
_ Shouto's warm eyes hardened as the temperature suddenly plummeted. A wisp of cold air brushed Midoriya, reminding him of the fact that they were at the edge of the cliff._

  
_ “Shouto?”_

  
_ And that broke Shouto out of his reverie because suddenly fire was gushing out of his palm and engulfing Midoriya's. He didn't have time to think why because searing pain was racing his arm and he knew the fire was spiraling towards his heart._

  
_ And Shouto flung the avatar over the cliff. _

Midoriya had snippets of what happened next. Bakugou's blood-red eyes searching his desperately when they fell towards the ocean.

  
_“DEKU!” Explosions rocked the mountain as Midoriya plummeted dazedly towards the ocean. Warm fingers grazed his cheek before suddenly they were plunged deep into cold waters._

  
He had snippets, he thought. The water twisting around them. Tsuyu's face and then searing pain. Uraraka crying while the earth rumbled dangerously beneath them as Iida sent barrages of rocks towards the stumbling prince.

  
Midoriya woke up a month later.

  
The betrayal still fresh on his heart. He hissed when he shifted on the floor his arm and chest covered in bandages hiding the scarred flesh.

  
“Deku.”

Bakugou had fled with them, had brought them to Recovery Girl who helped patch the boy up. Blood-red eyes searched his for a moment, before he was on the floor cradling the boy's face.

  
“Kacchan,” he cried, grabbing handfuls of the blonde's clothing_. “Kacchan.”_ Rough fingers swiped his tears away.

  
Uraraka curled next to Iida and Tsuyu for comfort. Anger coursed through her veins and heart, warning her to calm down.

  
_ “Deku!” She screamed, the sound shrill when the boy disappeared from view. She whirled around, heart pounding as she searched for the boy. Frustrated, she sent a gush of wind towards the earthbender who was with the firenation fleet. The redhead yelped as he sent a wall of earth around him to protect him._

  
_ “Why are you attacking us? We're trying to help you!” He shouted making her pause. It was true that they haven't been on the offensive, instead they seemed to be on the defense._

  
_ Uraraka gritted her teeth before she caught sight of Midoriya. Shouto had caught him before he could fall off the cliff. A smile tugged on her lips at the sight._

  
_ She screamed when Midoriya was engulfed in fire and tossed over._

  
_ Anguish curled over her when she sent a whip of air towards the prince. Shouto shouted when he flew backwards. Tsuyu darted in her peripheral vision, but she didn't pay her any mind as she continued her onslaught._

  
_ “Iida!” Uraraka cried harshly. “Iida! Shouto is the traitor! H-he _killed_ him!” She sniveled and that was all it took for Iida to send the whole mountain rumbling._

  
_ “W-wait--" Shouto started, eyes shrunk in fear when the earth started to rumble beneath him. “Iida! You have to unde--" He dodged when pillars jutted up from the ground sharply. The earth shot up and bent towards the prince who darted away with the help of his fire._

  
_ Uraraka cried when Tsuyu appeared, waterbending Midoriya and Bakugou from the water. Iida stooped low, and the earth slanted over the four protectively before he continued his onslaught._

  
_ Sniveling sadly, Uraraka rolled the boys over, sobbing at the scarred flesh. Bakugou coughed and heaved and without a moment of hesitation he ran to get Recovery Girl who was with the fleet._

  
_ Recovery Girl and Tsuyu both worked together to heal the boy._

A few tears slipped down her face, reminding her why she had left the air nomads in the first place when she couldn't get in control of her strong emotions. Tsuyu rubbed her back soothingly, Iida the strong presence of their group grounding them all together when he hugged the two.

Midoriya stared at the ground when Bakugou finished explaining what the Firelord Endeavor was planning and why Bakugou chased them for so long.

  
Midoriya cursed everything for making him Avatar. He hugged the blonde for comfort and let his warm hands run through his hair soothingly, fingers slowly untangling his knots and tangles.

  
His nose felt clogged and it made it hard to breathe especially when he burried his face deeper into Bakugou's chest. However, the hearing of the strong, beat of the blonde's heart calmed him down.  
“It's going to be okay,” was said through the soothing motions from the blonde.

  
“Alright after today, we're going to be begin training you on firebending, nerd,” Bakugou said gruffly. Midoriya laughed, he couldn't believe that they were reunited again. After so long too.

  
“Okay, Kacchan,” he said fondly, lacing fingers with the blonde. His heart warmed when the blonde rose their joined hands to press his lips against them in a warm kiss.

  
Fire crackled in the dark, mocking the boy as it danced in the night. Smoke curled up towards the sky, heterochromatic eyes slid from his hand to the sky. How terrifying fire was.

  
He closed his eyes and clenched his hand into a fist as he inhaled the smoke. Slowly standing, he breathed in deeply. He shot his leg forward and with a twist shot his fist to the sky.

  
Fire erupted from his fist, spilling from his mouth when he let out an agonized cry. The fire spiraled, bright red and hot.

  
_ How terrifying fire was_, he thought when a nearby tree caught on fire.

  
_ How terrifying indeed, _Shouto thought as he cried, tears slipping down from unseeing eyes, wide with terror.

_“Ungh,”_ he gasped, crouching when his vision blurred with an onslaught of warm tears.

  
_Izuku_.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! :) 
> 
> Question for you guys!
> 
> What do you guys personally think the characters from MHA bending be? Earthbending, Waterbending, Airbending, Firebending? What do you think? I'm really curious to know why you think which character would be what!
> 
> <3


End file.
